


When Life Gives You Lost, Traumatized, Children, Adopt Them! It's Good Business.

by PadawanMaxineKenobi



Series: Papa Hondo and the Six Younglings [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Family, For May the Fourth, Gen, In which Hondo volunteers himself as Guardian, Jedi Younglings - Freeform, Mild Humor, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Team as Family, They became pirates, You can't convince me otherwise, like 1 1/2 - 2 yrs after Revenge of the Sith, rebellion era, the kids are like 14-15 ish, there are not enough fics about this, they totally survived Order 66
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 11:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18690862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadawanMaxineKenobi/pseuds/PadawanMaxineKenobi
Summary: When scavenging the wreckage of an old Republic Transport, Hondo finds something unexpected.





	When Life Gives You Lost, Traumatized, Children, Adopt Them! It's Good Business.

Hondo Ohnaka was expecting several scenarios when he boarded the wreckage of the old Republic transport. Bodies, sure. A few random critters? That was almost a guarantee. The ship looked like it had been here for a year or two now. Something of value, like weapons or credits? Hopefully. However, what Hondo was most certainly _not_ expecting were the six familiar young faces staring back at him. Hondo blinked. Yes. It was them. He didn’t expect them to be alive. As a pirate, Hondo didn’t really _mourn_ per se, but he couldn’t deny that he felt a tinge of sadness when he had heard of the destruction of the Jedi Temple and the deaths of the Jedi, particularly this group. He had grown fond of them, as he had with Kenobi, Skywalker, and that spirited Togruta girl-Ahsoka Tano. Well, this was an unexpected, though not an unwelcome turn of events.

“Children! It is good to see you!” Hondo exclaimed, throwing out his arms.

“Hondo Ohnaka?” The Human boy asked, lowering the blaster he had been holding.

“Yes!” The pirate exclaimed. His favorite youngling- the kind-hearted Tholothian girl stepped forward.

“What are you doing here Hondo?” She asked curiously.

“Ah ah ah!” Hondo chided, clicking his tongue, “The real question is what _you_ children are doing here?”

The six younglings exchanged glances before the Nautolan spoke up.

“We managed to escape the Temple during the initial attack of Order 66. We fled to the underground of Coruscant, where some Jedi sympathizers managed to get us some fake IDs, credits, and a distraction so we could steal that transport. Unfortunately, it was damaged when we blasted out of there and we ended up crashing here. We didn’t really try to fix the ship. It seemed better to risk our chances here with just the animals trying to get us than out there with the Empire on our heels.”

Hondo nodded along. That made sense. This group of younglings had always proven themselves rather resourceful.

“So the six of you have been living here then?”

“Well, yeah.” The sassy Rodian girl spoke up. Hondo put up his hands in the traditional ‘I surrender’ pose.

“Just a question little Jedi.”

“Grrrhowr raw rargh” The Wookie boy growled, arms crossed over his chest. Hondo raised an eyebrow while the Human shook his head tiredly.

“Gungi’s right. We’re not Jedi anymore, and we’re not exactly little either.” He said, looking at his palms. Hondo gave the children a once-over. Technically, the boy wasn’t wrong. Judging by the way they lived and their level of training, they weren’t really Jedi. Certainly not ones of the Order. They weren’t all that little either. When Hondo had last seen the group, they had been adolescents. Now they were in their mid-teens, and it showed. All of them had gained a notable amount of height, and puberty was obviously deciding to wreak havoc. The Human and Tholothian both had acne, the Ithorian’s skin looked patchy from where sections of skin was losing it’s smooth texture and gaining the thick leather of an adult, the Wookiee looked as though he was drowning in the amount of fur on his body, the Nautolan was dabbing the excessive amounts of slime his body was secreting with the edge of his sleeve, and the Rodian kept absent-mindingly itching off her old scales. But they were still young. And while they may not _officially_ be Jedi, they used the Force, owned lightsabers, and seemed to be keeping to their code for the most part. None of them looked very comfortable. As for the Jedi  aspect of things, well, Hondo didn’t know a lot about Jedi philosophies, but he did know that they were supposed to avoid emotional attachments. No Jedi he had ever met seemed very good at that though. Honestly, if Skywalker could be placed on the Jedi Council, then this group of wayward children could definitely be considered Jedi Younglings.

Hondo glanced over the weary young faces with pity. Such a shame, for their lives to be destroyed in such a manner. He was fond of these ones, especially the Tholothian. They were so talented too. He remembered how they had both rescued the Padawan Togruta and later, (with his help naturally) escaped Florrum with him after the Separatists invaded his home. All because he had once held their leader hostage! Honestly! Some people just didn’t understand business…

Hondo sighed, rubbing his forehead. He was going to do this, wasn’t he? If the Empire found out, he might actually be doomed. But, his dear mother had always told him _‘No risks, no profit.’_ This likely hadn’t been what she had in mind, but oh well. Hondo looked up at the children with a grin, throwing out his arms.

“Well children, since you’re clearly wasting your talents here, how about you come with Hondo and learn the ways of good business?!”

The children all stared at him, taken-aback by his proposal. Hondo frowned. Had he not been clear enough?

“You… want us to live with you and become pirates?” The Nautolan asked hesitantly.

“Yes!” Hondo exclaimed, joyful that they understood.

“Why should we trust you? You might hand us over to the Empire.” The Human asked. Hondo groaned.

“Really? Have I _ever_ given you a reason not to trust me?”

The teens all gave him the same unimpressed stare.

“Alright, alright fine. But it would be much more profitable if the six of you would work for me then if I handed you over to the Empire. Those Imperials are no good for business at all. They’re prone to altering deals and stabbing people in the back. No good. Besides, right now, I like children.”

The group shared a few looks, before smiling back at him. Then, without any kind of warning, the Tholothian threw her arms around him.

“Thank you, Hondo. Truly.” She whispered. Hondo stared down at her in surprise, before gently patting her back.

“Of course! This is only the be- Umf!” Hondo stopped his monologue as five other bodies through themselves on top of him, knocking the wind out of him.

“Ah- yes children. No worries. I will teach you everything. This will be wonderful! With your talents, business will surely be booming. We’ll have to get you new clothes- that is far too professional for any good pirate. Ah- yes, that’s enough. You can let go now. I don’t plan on ditching you, that would be a waste of my time. How about you all pack up your things and then we can head back to my ship? Children? You can- you can let go now. Ch-Children? Children?”

 


End file.
